Amore e vendetta nella bella italia
by Pnk-y1213
Summary: vivo cn el corazón encerrado en un mar de dolor que pareciera no tener final, que en la angustia constante de no querer saber más de la vida y tener un punto de culminación...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

**No se imaginan lo contenta que estoy por tener otra vez la oportuninada de mostrarles mi historia ya que antes no pude terminarla por cosas de la vida como... Un computador dañado, falta de internet y el martirio de muchos el estudio... Pero ahora si!... Pa las que sea!**

**Capitulo I**

El caffé Della Pace es un lugar que me ofrece un ambiente tranquilo, mientras observo su vecina Plaza Navona, un sitio ideal para sentarse y ver pasar la vida romana y la belleza de sus edificios… Todos se veían tan tranquilos y felices; mientras que yo… yo… yo solo vivo… La sonrisa en mi rostro se marcho hace un año, un año de engaños, de estafas, de falsedades… de muertes, ¿Cuántas vidas he mandado al infierno?, no lo sé, solo sé que mi único propósito es joder al perro que acabo con la vida de mi padre… después de eso todo puede acabar, incluso mi vida…

Bebo un poco más de mi Caffé Macchiato mientras espero a mi próximo "socio" o debería llamarlo mi próxima víctima. Para poder alcanzar mi propósito, me tuve que asociar con uno de los hombres más detestados, pero ricos de toda Italia … Para poder conseguir toda la información sobre ese hijo de puta, tengo que hacerle unos favorcitos a…

FLASH BACK

Tristeza, ira, desconsuelo, desesperanza era lo que rompía mi corazón mientras mis ojos dejaban salir gruesas lagrimas que no se detenían… cada golpe que daba en aquel saco de arena era una lamentación más, un motivo más para odiarlo, para odiarme, para odiar todo y a todos…

¿?: Deja de lamentarte, con eso no ganas nada, solo gana….-su voz era grave, misteriosa, fuerte, sí… era tétrica… interrumpí antes de que sacara más mi rabia ¿Quién se creía?

Kag: ¿Tu que sabes? , además, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y quién te crees para venirme a decir que debo y no debo hacer?- jamás en la vida había hablado con tanto desprecio, siempre fueron palabras dulces y alegres; pero… ¿Ya para qué? , la única razón que tenia para vivir y salir adelante era ese viejito lindo como solía llamarlo, pero hacía menos de 3 días que lo habían asesinado y yo… Yo seguía igual fría y distante, mis ojos en esos momentos mostraban desprecio y desesperación…

¿?: Yo sé mucho, soy Takahashi Naraku y me creo la persona que va a ayudarte a resolver tu problema- me dijo ese hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, respondiendo a todas mi preguntas…

Pare de golpear la bolsa, y mientras la sostenía para que se detuviera y me detuviera observaba a ese hombre de pies a cabeza. Era alto, fornido, tenía un largo cabello negro, unos ojos entre negro-rojizo y su sonrisa era perfecta pero maliciosa; debía aceptarlo era guapo, mas su maldad no lo hacía deseable…

¿Así que él quiere ayudarme? Jajajaja, ya veremos que me puede proponer…

Kag: ¿Y se puede saber cómo harás eso? – le pregunte en un tono aparentemente burlón…

Nara: Pues… yo puedo averiguar quién mato a tu padre, además, de que puedo hacerte entrar en su hogar y conocer a toda su familia, conocer sus negocios y sus pasatiempos… - su sonrisa se ensancho más al notar como mis ojos se abrían ante aquella sorpresa…

Kag: ¿En… en serio tu… tu puedes hacer eso?- pregunte ilusionada, ilusionada de poder conocer a ese malnacido y llevar acabo mi venganza…

Nara: Por supuesto que sí- me dijo en tono de superioridad, pero sin quitar lo tétrico- pero antes… tienes que hacer unos pequeños favorcitos para mi… no te…

Kag: De acuerdo- interrumpí- no importa lo que tenga que hacer… solo quiero matar a ese hijo de puta- aclare con una gran sonrisa…

Nara: Entones… manos a la obra- se escucho el eco de su risa por toda la habitación, mientras salía de ella; yo lo seguí, adonde fuera que me llevara, allí estaría…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de eso me convertí, digamos, en su asesina personal por este largo año…

¿?: ¡Buon giorno! ¿Es usted la señorita Higurashi?- levante mi vista del café, y puse mi mejor sonrisa para mi invitado especial… mi invitado hacia el infierno…

Continuara...

Bueno muchas gracias a todos, y por favor dejenme algunos mensajitos... No sean malitos´...

A proposito para los que aun no se han dado cuenta esta historia se desarrolla en Italia, roma...

BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA: PNK


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola...**

**Por ser tan descuidada la vez anterior he decidido publicar dos capitulos seguidos... Pero slo esta vez... para que se metan más en la historia...**

**Capitulo II **

¿Así que este es el Idiota?, Bueno será otra víctima más para mi amigo Vulcanus… otra más…

¿?: ¿Scusiamo fare? ¿Es usted la señorita Higurashi?- repitió aquel hombre.

Kag: Si, si soy yo y… ¿Usted es el señor Mitsui Junnosuke?- Pregunte con una inocencia fuera de mi, mirando a ese sujeto de pies a cabeza; Un hombre bajo, barrigón, calvo y barbado; típico hombre pervertido, más aún de la manera que me mira, Jajajaja pareciera que se le fueran a salir los ojos y… ¿Es baba lo que sale de su boca? Jajajaja esto será muy divertido.

Junn: Junno para los amigos y las bellas damas- me dijo luego de tomar mi mano y besarla "_asco"_ era la única palabra que pasaba por mi mente…

Kag: Bueno, en tal caso, puede decirme Kagome- No podía creer lo buena que era, el muy idiota se estaba tomando mi sonrisa muy en serio… Eso, se le notaba a leguas…

Junn: Bueno Kagome empecemos hablar de negocios…- se agacho a tomar su portafolio y sacar unos papeles…

Kag: Para eso es que estoy aquí- respondí ensanchando mi sonrisa.

FLASH BACK

Me encontraba observando la famosa _Fontano de Trevi_, una de las fuentes más famosas de Roma; mientras veía como turistas y los propios ciudadanos lanzaban dos monedas hacia la fuente, aunque me preguntaba ¿Para qué?, ¿Acaso creen que una estúpida fuente les va a cumplir sus deseos?... _Idiotas_ Pensé... Para que sus sueños se hagan realidad solo tienen que luchar por ello; y eso es lo que yo hacía, solo que mi forma de luchar era poco ortodoxa y muy sanguinaria…

Escuche la canción _"Para Elisa"_ que era el tono que tenía mi celular, en lo personal ese tema me gustaba mucho, era un tono tan tranquilo y suave, que hipnotizaba mi mente. Saqué el móvil de mi bolso y miré la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba y a qué atenerme… _"Maldición"_

Kag: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –conteste cortante, no estaba de humor para saluditos y cortesías, y mucho menos con él…

¿?: ¿Será que la palabra _Buon Pomerggio _no está en tu vocabulario? –me pregunto aparentemente burlón, y él que sabía que yo odiaba que usaran ese tonito conmigo…

Kag: Mira Naraku no estoy de humor como para tus maricaditas, así que dime ¿qué es lo que tienes, cómo lo quieres y para cuándo lo deseas? –pregunte rápidamente para evitar conversaciones sin sentido…

Nara: se llama Mitsui Junnosuke, es un maldito desgraciado que está intentando robarme un negocio con los norteamericanos… Mañana temprano te reunirás con él, lo invitaras al Hotel a tomar unas copas, lo seducirás y lo mataras de la manera más tortuosa posible… ¿Entendiste? –En su voz se noto el rencor que tenía hacía ese tipo… Definitivamente este hombre no acepta ningún tipo de desprecio… Lo último que hare será encargarme de él…

Kag: Perfectamente, mañana en la tarde te entregare lo de siempre…

Nara: A propósito, te tengo una agradable sorpresa…- en ese momento despertó mi curiosidad, ¿De qué se tratara ahora?...

Kag: Sabes que detesto las sorpresas… -respondí reacia

Nara: Yo se que está te encantara…

Sonó el pitido que decía que la llamada había terminado, guarde mi celular en mi bolso y empecé a caminar hacía mi departamento… ¿Qué es lo que se propone ahora?, no creo que sea una joya de agradecimiento ya que Naraku no agradece ni su existencia, entonces ¿Qué podrá ser la tal sorpresita esa?

FN DE FLASH BACK

Junn: ¿Qué le parece si me dice que es exactamente lo que desea obtener? –pude observa como ese asqueroso hombre fijaba, nada disimuladamente debo aclarar, sus ojos en el atrevido escote que tenia…

Para ese día me había puesto un vestido color azul cielo que tenía un escote muy bajo en V, era muy ceñido al cuerpo y me llegaba a la mitad de las piernas, era sencillo, pero tentador…

Kag: ¿Que le parece si vamos a un Hotel y discutimos más íntimamente este asuntito? –cuando me lo proponía, mi voz podía sonar dulce, alegre, sensual o tímida… Y eso siempre servía y servirá…

Junn: por… por... su… supuesto Kagome –Me causaba tanta gracia como podía poner a mis pies a tantos hombres, ellos con tan solo ver una hermosa figura, eran capaz hasta de matarse… Y eso ya lo había comprobado, y muchas veces…

Kag: Bueno entonces sígame – Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la salida mientras él pagaba la cuenta, espere hasta que llegara para subirme a la limosina y ordenarle al conductor que me llevara al Hotel que era propiedad de Naraku y allí podía entrar y matar a quien yo quisiera, ya luego sus hombres se encargaban del resto.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir a esa maldita casa?

¿?: ¿Porque no mandas al imbécil a negociar con esa mujer?- le dije fastidiado, debía ser una vieja arrugada y malhumorada.

Inu. T: ¡Inuyasha! ¡Respeta a tu hermano mayor! –Sus gritos solo me enfurecían más, ¡Rayos!- vas a ir esta tarde a la casa del señor Takahashi y cerraras el negocio con esa señora, es muy importante para nosotros

Inu: ¡Feh!

Salí del estudio vociferando y maldiciendo a cualquiera que me encontrara, solo me quedaba resignarme y preparar el discurso que le daré a la anciana…

Él se encontraba atado de pies y manos a una silla, con su miembro a punto de estallar por el baile que le estaba regalando y la pequeña y sensual lencería que traía puesta, aunque ese hombre no me interesara en lo absoluto, haría que sus últimos momentos de vida fueran felices .

Kag: No quiero que digas nada- le dije sensual mientras le colocaba un pañuelo en la boca para evitar que otros escucharan- solo déjate llevar…

Me aleje del tipo contoneando mis caderas mientras me acercaba a mi bolso que se encontraba encima de la cama, revolví un poco las cosas, pero al fin halle lo que buscaba.

Kag: Déjame presentarte a un amigo- me voltee y camine hacia él sin poder evitar observar como sus ojos se engrandecían al ver lo que tenía en las manos… _Vulcanus_

Me senté en sus piernas y pude notar como sus ojos se cristalizaban al sentir como pasaba lentamente mi cuchillo por su frente, sus mejillas y su cuello.

Vulcanus era un recuerdo de mi viejito lindo, es un cuchillo de edición limitada, puño de madera granadillo y plata con un grabado artesanal…

Kag: ¿Sabes? Para mí no es un placer pero tampoco un sacrificio hacerte esto, pero Naraku te quiere muerto, quien sabe en qué cosas te habrás metido… Pero tranquilo, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso –me levante de entre sus piernas y me dirigí a su espalda, mientras escuchaba sus lamentos silenciosos… Me agache un poco y cogí con mi mano izquierda su cuello, mientras que con la derecha le enterraba poco a poco mi cuchillo… Podía sentir como se desangraba lentamente mientras él solo pateaba y lloraba, toda una sinfonía para mis oídos…

Kag: Deja de lamentarte, con eso no ganas nada –le pasé rápidamente el cuchillo dándole una muerte casi instantánea, repitiendo, como siempre, las primeras palabras de mi "socio"…

Después de obtener la evidencia de que Junnosuke había muerto llamé para que recogieran su cuerpo, mientras me dirigía a la casa de Naraku. Entre en su gran mansión y los empleados me indicaron que se encontraba en su despacho, caminé lento, pensando en la supuesta sorpresa que me tenía, conociéndolo como lo conozco, me podía esperar cualquier cosa…

Kag: Aquí te traigo lo de siempre –le dije entrando bruscamente a su despacho sin percibir la presencia de otra persona…

Nara: No seas maleducada Kagome, saluda a nuestro invitado

Voltee hacia donde me señalaba y allí estirado como un faro se encontraba un joven alto, fornido se ponía notar por encima del pulcro traje que traía, de cabello largo y negro y con unos extraños pero hermosos ojos dorados, esos que te miraban expectantes los cuales querían penetrarte… Todo un galán de primera clase, aquel hombre con el cual puede soñar una chica.

¿?: Molto gusto, soy Inuyasha Taisho Ikeda

**Continuara...**

Bueno ahora si nos vemos en una semana... o tal vez menos...

BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA: PNK


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno… Aquí les va un nuevo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten ya que esta vez no pienso dejarla ****inconclusa…**

**Capitulo III**

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, en los cuales nos mirábamos unos a los otros; el ambiente era tenso con Naraku y su sonrisa maliciosa, Taisho con su miraba fría pero con una pequeña curva que se lo podría llamar sonrisa, y yo con una cara de pocos amigos, al saber que esto seguiría, y no es que me molestara, solo que ya era hora de que conociera al malnacido para llevar a cabo mi plan…

¿Quién diría que la tal Kagome sería un ángel en la tierra?, es que era perfecta, sus largas piernas, su pequeña y estrecha cintura, sus bien proporcionados senos, su rostro inocente y dulce, su azabache pelo-azulado, sus grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe al escritorio proveniente de Kagome… _¡Hora del espectáculo! _Pensaron ambos hombres…

Kag: ¡¿De qué demonios se trata esto Naraku?... ¡ya estoy harta de tener que lidiar con pervertidos como este idiota que hay aquí! –dijo en un tono sumamente alto.

¿Pervertido? Tal vez un poco pero ¿Idiota? quien se creía esta niñita malcriada para hablarme así, definitivamente el concepto de ángel había caído con tan solo escuchar cómo se expresaba… aunque, no podía negar que su voz era hermosa, al igual que ella… _Ya verá_.

Inu: ¡¿A quién diablos crees que le llamas Idiota? –pregunté furioso _"Maldición, sabía que no debía haber venido"._

Kag: ¡Pues tú eres el único con cara de imbécil en esta habitación!... no perdón, aquí hay otro –dijo fijando su vista en Naraku quien se encontraba muy entretenido en su asiento observando divertido toda la escena…

Inu: ¡Mira enana insolente, no tienes ningún derecho a insultarme de ese modo!, ¡Me debes tener más respeto y no…

Kag: ¡Escúchame bien grandulón de pacotilla yo no te debo ni un tiro en la cabeza!... aunque Jajajaja… eso se puede arreglar –dijo burlona agarrando su bolso…

Nara: Bueno, niños por favor cálmense un poco-tenía que parar está discusión antes de que Kagome decidiera matarlo, y estaba seguro de que lo haría- empecemos hablar de negocios…

Kag: ¡¿Con este grandulón? Ni loca –interrumpió enojada tirando su bolso a una silla de al lado.

Inu: ¡Yo con esta enana malcriada no quiero ni el saludo!... ¡Me largo! –gritó caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

Kag: ¡Te estabas demorando grandulón!

Se escucho el fuerte portazo de la salida de esa bestia… _¡Maldición!_

Nara: Creo vas necesitar esto –me dijo con esa sonrisa estúpida ofreciéndome un pequeño papel…

Me acerque a él para tomar el papelito y ver que había un número de teléfono en el, solo que la pregunta era ¿Para qué?...

Kag: ¿De quién este número? –pregunte sin quitar la mirada del teléfono

Nara: Mira Kagome –me contesto serio- ese es el número de la casa de Inuyasha Taisho y…

Kag: ¡¿Y para qué diablos quiero yo el número de ese patán? –le pregunté exaltada…

Nara: ¡Kagome! –Me dijo alterado- Ya deja de gritar y déjame explicarte… ¡Rayos!... eres toda una loca–me contestó más "sereno", solo me quedé en silencio para escuchar que diría- Ese patán es el hombre que has estado buscando todo este año… No te sorprendas, que así es –me dijo luego de ver como apartaba mi mirada del papel y abría muy grande mis ojos, mientras él volvía a obtener esa estúpida sonrisa- ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? –me preguntó burlón…

¿Esa era la famosa sorpresita?, pues, que linda sorpresa…

Nara: No quiero que lo mates aún, tengo negocios que hacer con él antes, después puedes hacerle lo que quieras… –Continuo- Ten mucho ojo con…

Kag: No te preocupes… -le dije mostrando una verdadera sonrisa- es más, yo te ayudaré con tu negocio…

¡Al fin! después de tanto tiempo, de tantos lamentos, de tantas muertes, al fin acabaría con esta agonía y podría vengar a mi padre, al fin acabaría con la vida de ese hijo de perra… aunque, le tomaría el consejo a Naraku y no haría nada por ahora, solo estaría en todo momento a su lado para recordar cada expresión de su rostro a la hora de matarlo…

Nara: Inuyasha Taisho es el hijo de Inutaisho, un hombre muy importante en eso del negocio de la moda, él importa toda clase de ropa desde Norteamérica y otros países, pero solo me interesa todo lo que venga de Estados Unidos…

Kag: ¿Y eso por qué? –le pregunté curiosa tomando asiento frente a su escritorio…

Nara: ¿Sabes por qué quería muerto a Junnosuke? –Preguntó para luego ver como yo negaba con la cabeza- Él también estaba interesado en traficar con cocaína y no me gustaba en lo más mínimo perder una inversión de tantos millones de liras ita…

Kag: ¿Y en eso que tienen que ver los Taisho? –volví a interrumpir, solo quería llegar al grano para poner en marcha mi plan lo más rápido posible, no me interesaban mucho los detalles…

Nara: Pues… como es tan difícil salir de ese país con cantidades tan grandes de cocaína y a los Taisho les tienen tanta confianza y les brindan seguridad…

Kag: los utilizaras para sacar tus porquerías sin que ellos se den cuenta –dije para ver como sonreía y se acomodaba más en su asiento- es todo lo que necesito saber…

Me levante, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí hacía la puerta…

Nara: ¿Me trajiste mi regalito? –su pregunta hizo que me detuviera sabiendo que lo que quería era la prueba de que Junnosuke había muerto… ¿Y cuál era tal prueba? Se preguntaran, pues es el sello de toda persona… _Un dedo._

Abrí mi bolso, saqué una cajita y se la lance fuertemente para que llegara a sus manos

Nara: ¡Que linda!, me la envolviste en un lindo moño

Fue lo último que escuche de esa sabandija… Ahora a mi casa para llevar a cabo mi plan…

Manejaba a gran velocidad mi ENZO FERRARI 2004 mientras me dirigía a la mansión, al llegar deje el auto parqueado en la puerta frente a la casa. Al entrar pude divisar a mi padre, quien al verme se acerco rápidamente hacia mí.

Inu. T: ¿Por qué llegaste tan pronto Inuyasha? –me preguntó llevándose un poco de su whisky a la boca

Me dirigí a las escaleras y subí a mi habitación sin contestarle, no me encontraba de humor para sus sermones ahora… Entre en la pieza y caí como piedra en la cama… _"Que día"…_

Al principio pensaba que esa tal Kagome era una vieja arrugada y malhumorada, aunque tenía razón en lo último… es que ¿Cómo es posible que un pequeño ángel tan hermoso como lo es Kagome, tuviera tremendo temperamento?, bueno, no podía negar que era fascinante, sorprendente, hermosa, intrigante, deseable…

Se incorporó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando- ¿Qué demonios me sucede? –Susurro para sí mismo- No puedo tener tales pensamientos de una persona tan introvertida, estoica e inabordable, sería muy…

Fue interrumpido por unos golpes provenientes de la puerta, sabiendo que solo sería una persona... _Kaede_, una viejita arrugada y encorvada, de un temperamento fuerte, además de ser muy entrometida, pero aún así la quería muchísimo, ya que era como la madre que nunca pudo tener…

Kae: Inuyasha una joven desea hablar contigo –me dijo con una gran sonrisa acercándose hacía mi con el teléfono en la mano…

Inu: Gracias Kaede –dije esperando a que saliera de la habitación… Cuando ya estuvo fuera suspire sonoramente esperando que no fuera el mismísimo diablo en persona llamado Kikyo, una chica a la cual busco cuando necesito una noche de revolcón, pero el problema es que ella se estaba tomando las cosas muy en serio- ¿Quién habla?...

Luego de salir de la mansión de Naraku, le indique al chofer que me llevara a mi apartamento "Pierret" que se encuentra en el tercer piso de un distinguido edificio del siglo XVIII, que tiene el mismo nombre, y da hacia toda Piazza Spagna.

Me baje del auto y salude a los vigilantes que cuidaban de la seguridad, ya que solo era un edificio de tres pisos y un elevador que conducía directamente al apartamento, sin puertas de por medio…

Mi casa tiene dos dormitorios que se conectan con un inmenso y elegante salón ideal para recepciones o para reuniones de trabajos, pero también para relajarse y disfrutar de un ambiente lujoso y acogedor. La entrada al apartamento da a un grande y lujoso salón de 80 metros cuadrados, con todo el techo afrescado con diseños del siglo XVII. Aquí es donde se encuentra la suntuosa chimenea de mármol y una majestuosa lámpara colgante de Murano que ilumina todo el salón. Los muebles que completan el ambiente refinado son los sofás y sillones estilo Luis XVI de los cuales, uno es un sofá-cama individual y el otro es un sofá-cama doble, y el comedor con sus sillas.

Al entrar tire mi bolso al suelo y prácticamente me lancé hacia el sofá donde al lado se encontraba una pequeña y elegante mesa inglesa… Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número que me había dado Naraku…

Para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, tenía primero que pedirle ¿Disculpas?... Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

¿?: Familia Taisho –contestó la voz de una señora aparentemente mayor… ¿Será la madre?

Kag: Buon Pomerggio, ¿Me podría comunicar con el señor Inuyasha Taisho? –dije dulcemente mordiendo fuertemente mi labio inferior… _¡Rayos!_

¿?: En seguida

Kag: Grazie mille –Pasaron varios minutos de inquietud ¿Será que cuelgo? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, ya que mi venganza estaba por iniciar, no se veía tan fácil como siempre imagine

Inu: ¿Quién habla? –contestaron desde el otro lado, reconociendo rápidamente la voz del grandulón… _Que modales…_

Kag: Habla Kagome Higurashi

Inu: ¡¿Qué quieres enana? ¡No estoy de humor ni tengo tiempo para perderlo con una malcriada como tú!

Kag: Solo quería pedirle unas sinceras disculpas señor Taisho –respondí suavemente pensando que en cualquier momento se iba a romper el teléfono por la presión que estaba ejerciendo, me levanté del sofá y me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina, necesitaba desesperadamente un trago, o no podría hacerlo, además sentía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho.

Inu: ¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendido… Esta niña sí que era extraña.

Kag: Así es, quería pedirle que me perdone, no me encontraba de muy buen humor hoy y me desquité injustamente con usted –le dije para luego llevar una copa de Ron a la boca y tomarla de un sorbo, ya que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta por lo que acaba de decir- Lo siento mucho 

Inu: No es… no es nada… todos tenemos malos días señorita Higurashi –respondió aún en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

Kag: Por favor llámeme solo Kagome y… quisiera saber si podría venir algún día a mi casa para que discutamos sobre el negocio…

Inu: Claro, solo dígame donde –contestó rápidamente

Kag: El edificio Pierret, frente del Piazza Spagna en el tercer piso ¿Si sabe dónde? –pregunté mordiendo más fuerte mi labio… _Esto me está matando._

Inu: Si, me ubico perfectamente –contestó para luego escuchar un suave gemido de dolor por parte de Kagome, inquietándolo- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado.

Kag: Si, no hay problema –la verdad es que no, había realizado tanta presión que se había roto el labio.

Inu: ¿Segura? –volví a insistir, uno no se queja por nada

Kag: Si, gracias por preocuparse… Hasta pronto señor Taisho

Escucho el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado, quedando un poco consternado e inquieto por esa llamada, coloco el teléfono en el buro de al lado y se volvió a recostar en la cama… no dejaba de pensar en esa mujer… cómo es posible que fuera tan extraña, primero lo llamaba imbécil pervertido y luego lo trataba con amabilidad disculpándose por todo lo sucedido… En definitiva era muy cierto lo que dicen todos los hombres… _Es imposible comprender a una mujer…_

Aún sentía una extraña preocupación latente por el gemido… _Puede que no haya sido nada grave… ¿ó sí?… ¿tendrá a alguien que la ayude o vivirá sola?… ¿Y si es grave y no tiene a nadie?…_

Se levantó rápidamente, tomo una chaqueta que estaba sujeta junto a la puerta y salió con rapidez hacia la calle dejando atrás las preguntas de Kaede y de su padre…

Luego de colgarle el teléfono a Taisho se sirvió varios vasos de Ron, para poder pensar con más claridad las cosas, bueno solo hasta que su conciencia se rindiera ante el alcohol…

En este año lo único que ha deseado con lo más profundo de su ser, era poder encontrar a la sabandija que acabo con la vida de su padre y terminar tortuosamente con su existencia, pero ahora que lo había conseguido, no… no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Por este año había planeado varias maneras de matarlo, pero ahora que lo conocía sentía en su pecho una gran opresión que negaba cada uno de sus planes…Escuche mi voz interior, la cual todos sabemos que tenemos y que ninguno acepta lo que nos dice _¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué quieres matarlo? ¿Acaso vas a confiar en las palabras del hombre más despreciable y peligroso del mundo? ¿Acaso esa opresión en tu pecho no te dice nada?..._Si pudiera le pondría un maldito silenciador a esa maldita voz

Al parecer hasta la voz en su interior también se había emborrachado porque después de unos minutos no dijo nada más. Se volteo hacía el fregadero con un movimiento violento, haciendo caer la copa que tenía en la mano, se agacho inmediatamente para recoger los pedazos de vidrio antes de que se lastimara, pero a causa de todo el alcohol que había ingerido sus movimientos eran pesados y destemplados; sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y cada cosa que veía la veía triple… _Definitivamente había tomado demasiado._

Kag: ¡Maldición! –exclamo levantando rápidamente la mano derecha del suelo, para ver como brotaban grandes cantidades de sangre por la herida que se había hecho... Pero antes de levantarse pudo ver como una mano sujetaba su muñeca…

¿?: ¿Te encuentras bien?... –pregunto la persona que sujetaba su mano reconociendo la vos al instante…

**Continuara…**

**Laury- Te agradezco de todo corazón tu apoyo y me honra hasta hacerme sonrojar que me hayas clasificado entre tus favoritos… Al menos tú si sabes valorar el esfuerzo y la osadía que tengo al hacer y publicar esta historia… Muchas… Muchas Gracias.**

**Y para los señores de Fraw…**

**En verdad estoy anonadada con sus palabras… ¿Acaso no les da vergüenza hacer semejantes comentarios despectivos hacia una historia de una aficionada?...Porque eso es lo que soy… Lo que somos… Solo somos unas personas que comparten un gusto por Inuyasha y por la escritura, para que ustedes vengan armados hasta los dientes para mi fusilamiento.**

**Pero déjenme aclarar mis puntos, ya que no se puede dar un veredicto sin dejar que el acusado se defienda.**

**1-**** Ustedes están acostumbrados a la Kagome inocente y sumisa la cual se deja ver la cara de pendeja de todo el mundo, además que están acostumbrados a que estas historias se desarrollen en Japón, ya que obvio de allí provienen nuestros personajes… Pero acaso ustedes neandertales no saben el significado de la imaginación…**

**Imaginación: Facilidad de idear o proyectar cosas nuevas.**

**¿Se ilustran mejor?**

**Es cierto que mi historia se sitúa en Italia y los personajes tienen nombres japoneses, y yo fácilmente podría modificar los nombres acorde con la región… Pero ya no estaríamos tratando con los mismos personajes y se perdería el sentido de publicarlo en esta página.**

**¿Captan mis palabras sus pequeñas mentes o tengo que ir más despacio?**

**2- Si escribo con mayúscula FLASH BACK y comienzo cada dialogo con sus nombres abreviados, fue porque así lo aprendí en "Inufics" donde conocí todo este mundo maravilloso de la escritura y lectura sobre Inuyasha.**

**Así que seguiré con mis palabras en MAYÚSCULAS, mis fallas hortograficas y ****mis palabras subrayadas**** si no les molesta… Bueno me vale madre si es así.**

**A propósito con respecto a su tan burlado "FN", a sus incompetentes cerebros no se les pudo ocurrir que fue una falla de digitación y por error no puse la "i"… No, tal vez no lo pensaron… Eso sería esperar mucho de tan poco.**

**Así que si no les agrada mi historia, no se tomen la molestia de pasar por aquí.**

**BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA: PNK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi vieja amiga Virginia260 y a todos aquellos que conocí en Inufics...**

**B****ueno aqui les va la conti… los quiero mucho…**

**Capitulo IV **

Kagome levanto lentamente su rostro y lo confronto, las lágrimas salían de la ventana de su alma y en un fino recorrido de sus ojos y mejillas caían delicadamente al suelo… El corazón de Inuyasha se acongojo ante la mirada de la chica… Ella se levantó del suelo y él la imitó

Inu: ¿Qué te sucede Kagome?... - Tan solo se escuchó una fuerte cachetada, por todo el departamento deshabitado, viendo como el rostro de Inuyasha se contraía al recibir aquel fuerte golpe.

Kag: ¿Cómo te atreviste?...¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?... ¡no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas!... ¡ TE ODIO!... ¡TE ODIO!... –Lo repetía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el pecho de Inuyasha…

El dolor lo había expresado con cada frase y él no sabía a quién se refería porque no era posible que estuviera dirigido a él si apenas se conocían, tal vez alguien la había lastimado y por ello de su rabia en la tarde y lo estaba a él confundiendo con esa persona ya que sabía de antemano que aquella mujer no se encontraba en toda su lucidez… Lo percibía en el aire…

Miro hacia su pecho y vio su camisa un poco manchada de sangre luego la tomo suavemente de las muñecas y retorno su vista en ella que se dejaba caer lentamente quedando sentada en sus rodillas mientras seguía llorando…

Inu: Ssshhh… pequeña Kagome…tranquila que todo pasará pronto –la reconforto mientras se apegaba a ella abrazándola suavemente…

No me gustaba verla así, prefería ver a la mujer altanera que hace unas horas me había hecho rabiar, que a la deprimida y pequeña mujer que tenía en mis brazos.

Después de un par de minutos… nada…

Ella había dejado de llorar y se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, así que con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla más, la tomó con suavidad y se dirigió hacia donde creía quedaba su habitación, la recostó en una mullida cama y le retiro el flequillo de la frente observándola detenidamente, sus ojos al igual que su nariz se encontraban un poco hinchados y rojos pero aun así conservaba su belleza…

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto encontrando allí el baño busco entre las repisas un botiquín hallándolo en la parte de abajo para volver a salir y dirigirse de nuevo a la cama, tomó con cuidado la mano que aún botaba sangre, la herida no era grande, pero si lo suficiente como para bajarle la presión si no hacía nada al respecto… Le aplico un poco de alcohol para luego vendarlo… Estaba seguro de que si ella se encontrara despierta y en sus cinco sentidos estaría armando un berrinche, todas las mujeres eran unas melodramáticas…

Volvió al baño para guardar el botiquín y salió de allí echándole una última miraba dispuesto a irse pero detuvo sus pasos al escucharla sollozar en el sueño así que se dirigió rápidamente a la cama y se recostó frente a ella acariciando suavemente sus mejillas para que se tranquilizará… Al parecer no podría salir de allí en toda la noche…

Los primeros rayos del sol penetraron por las ventanas y llegaron a mi rostro, sin embargo, me encontraba solo; sentí un extraño vacio en mi pero le reste importancia, ya muchas veces había estado solo, ya me había encontrado con muchas mujeres y a ninguna les he sentido añoranza.

Con cansancio me levantó y recorro la estancia fugazmente. Kagome no parecía ser la típica chica que decoraba de rosa y osos de peluches por doquier; el sitio no era acogedor, era en verdad muy sombrío.

Fijo mi vista en la cama, justo el lugar que había ocupado Kagome la noche anterior encontrándome en la almohada una pequeña nota.

_Inuyasha:_

_Disculpa que no me haya quedado para atenderte como es debido pero me resultó algo verdaderamente urgente…_

_Muchas gracias por todo_

_Kagome Higurashi…_

_Psdt: Puedes tomar lo que desees del refrigerador._

Inu: Estúpida niña… eso me pasa por ser buena gente… - Me levanté de la cama tomé mi chaqueta y me encaminé hacia mi casa para cambiarme, ya en el camino me inventaría alguna escusa para mi padre…

Naraku en verdad le había salvado la vida, era la primera vez que se alegraba de recibir una llamada de él, se sentía tan avergonzada al saber que le había armado toda una pataleta que salió muy temprano en la mañana y se sentó en la Plaza Navona.

Recordaba vagamente lo sucedido en la noche anterior, como lo había cacheteado y luego golpeado repetidas veces mientras le gritaba un sinfín de cosas… ¿Será que él se había dado cuenta de algo?... No… era muy tonto para hacerlo…

Llevo nuevamente su mano a su cabeza sintiendo como miles de taladros la traspasaban sin piedad, si Inuyasha no estuviera en su departamento mandaría todo al carajo y estaría tirada en la cama con todas las cortinas cerradas y un gran vaso de cerveza…

Kag: Bueno a lo que vinimos… -Suspiro sonoramente para luego agacharse un poco y tomar junto a su asiento un estuche de guitarra donde guardaba allí su francotiradora… Si… era estúpido, pero había sacado la idea de una película de Antonio Banderas que había visto hace varios años… Y resultaba verdaderamente muy práctica…

Ese día la Plaza Navona se encontraba muy concurrida ya que uno de los candidatos a la alcaldía de la cuidad de Roma iba a realizar un discurso hacia la población… Y por ello de su salida temprano en la mañana, ya que Naraku la había llamado para que lo matara de una manera digamos "discreta". El candidato era uno de los tantos de los enemigos que quería ver tras las rejas a Naraku sospechando de sus actos ilícitos y eso a él no le convenía en lo absoluto… A mí en lo personal me importaba un bledo si ese hombre moría o no y puede que suene muy cruel pero su cabeza valía y mucho...

Naraku le pagaba por cada hombre que mataba, entre más importante más dinero… así que en parte ese hombre también le estaba haciendo un favor…

Se dirigió hacia un callejón donde se encontraba la puerta trasera de un Hotel… Con mucho sigilo abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras... Al llegar a la terraza tuvo que sentarse un momento… -Malditos quince pisos… Tengo que hacer ejercicio más seguido… -dijo mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire…

Se asomo por la terraza para ver al candidato empezar su discurso mientras varios hombres vestidos de negro lo cuidaban de cerca tanto arriba como abajo del escenario…

Abrió su estuche y de forma rápida y ágil armo su francotiradora… No se podía tomar el tiempo de quedarse un rato en la mira ya que podían descubrirla, afortunadamente poseía un ojo de águila así que de forma experta apunto y disparo justo en la cabeza o por lo menos eso esperaba…Desmanteló rápidamente su arma y bajo con gran velocidad las escaleras mientras escuchaba el alboroto, al salir de la puerta vio como la multitud antes reunida huía despavorida, aprovechando esa oportunidad para correr junto a ellos gritando y agachando la cabeza…

Tres semanas después…

Kag: Si Sango, si voy a ir, es más ya me estaba empezando a arreglar… -coloco el auricular entre su hombro y oreja dándole libertad a sus manos para tomar un vestido blanco y darle un par de vueltas pensado si era el adecuado…

_San: __Kagome cuando aprenderás a ser cumplida, Rin y yo llevamos esperándote más de veinte…_

Kag: Bla, bla, bla… ¿Sabes? hablas demasiado… porque no vienen a mi departamento mientras yo me término de arreglar y salimos de aquí juntas… - le dijo metiendo el vestido en el closet y sacando otro verde.

_San: __¿Qué voy hacer con una amiga como tu Kag?... ésta bien ya vamos para allá…__ -Sonó el pitido que anunciaba que la llamada había terminado, colgó el teléfono y lo tiro a su cama…_

Había conocido a Sango y a Rin hace aproximadamente ocho meses en una misión y había sido la forma más bizarra pero chistosa de conocerse…

FLASH BACK

Ese día Naraku la había llamado para que se dirigiera a un club nocturno y asesinara a tres hombres que se habían osado a robarle una gran cantidad de dinero, y eso para Naraku no quedaba impune…

Al llegar tuvo que hacer varios espectáculos al público y soportar las obscenidades y los manoseos de cientos de hombres… Pero al final los tres hombres de quien debía encargarse solicitaron un baile privado, pero para su desgracia no la habían llamado solo a ella, sino que también llamaron a otras dos jóvenes más…

Una era de su misma estatura, de largas piernas y cintura estrecha, de cabello largo y castaño al igual que sus ojos… La otra era un poco más baja que ella pero igual de esbelta, tenía una mirada tierna pero seductora y su cabello era largo y negro.

Maldijo para sus adentros al pensar en esas mujeres, quedaran muy traumadas con lo que estaban a punto de ver pero en verdad lo sentía... Tenía que realizar su trabajo si o si…

Se dentro en la habitación con una larga gabardina al igual que las otras dos mujeres, supuestamente para empezar el baile…

¿?: Esta belleza es mía… -dijo uno de los hombres tomándola fuertemente del brazo mientras la acercaba con brusquedad a una de las tres sillas…

Miro a hacia los dos lados viendo como los otros dos tipos se sentaban en las sillas que formaban un circulo y las otras dos mujeres se posicionaban al frente de cada uno… Afuera se escuchaba la música estruendosa haciendo su trabajo un poco más sencillo ya que nadie escucharía los disparos, dándose cuenta de lo sucedido solo después de que ella saliera…

¿?: ¿Qué pasa muñequita?... Empecemos ya con el show… -dijo el tipo frente suyo para pasar la lengua por sus labios como signo de deseo…

Kag: Claro… es hora de empezar el show… -después de decir esas palabras llevo rápidamente su mano derecha dentro de la gabardina y saco su revólver para dispararle justo en la cabeza…

Escucho dos disparos seguidos del suyo y se volteo con prontitud apuntando su arma a la persona detrás encontrando a las dos mujeres apuntando hacia ella y viceversa…

La tres se miraban fijamente mientras rotaban sus armas apuntándose una a la otra y otra a la otra

Kag: ¿Quién las mando?... –se atrevió a preguntar girando su revólver a la castaña y luego a la pelinegra, viendo como estas hacían lo mismo, al parecer no venían juntas…

¿?: ¿Eso mismo les pregunto yo?... –dijo la castaña girando su arma…

¿?: ¿Qué les parece si primero salimos de aquí antes que nos descubran y luego resolvemos esto?... –propuso la pelinegra guardando su arma y abrochando su gabardina…

Ella fue la primera en salir de la habitación mientras que la castaña y yo la seguíamos con la mirada pero aún con las armas afuera…

Kag: Estoy de acuerdo con ella, lo menos que quiero ahora es ser atrapada… -guarde mi revolver en el bolsillo teniendo aún mi mano en ella lista a disparar…

¿?: Esta bien… -contesto cortante guardando su arma de igual forma que yo saliendo las dos una cerca a la otra…

A lo lejos veíamos como la pelinegra salía del club y se dirigía al callejón una cuadra más atrás, mientras la castaña y yo la seguíamos…

Al llegar al lugar la pelinegra metió su mano a su gabardina haciendo que la otra chica y yo nos pusiéramos alertas sacando rápidamente nuestras armas…

¿?: Tranquilas chicas… Solo es un cigarrillo… -Dijo burlonamente colocándolo en su boca para luego encenderlo…

Su calma se me contagió, di un sonoro suspiro y guarde mi arma dentro de mi gabardina abrochándola luego… - ¿Sabes? eso puede matarte… -Le digo sonriente para ver como ella soltaba una suave carcajada levantando su cabeza y sobándola con la mano libre en signo de cansancio.

¿?: Hay peores cosas que podrían matarme… - me contesto tranquila tirando su cigarrillo completamente entero en forma de paz… -Por cierto mi nombre es Rin Kunimitsu… ¿Y el tuyo?-Me dice mientras me tiende la mano en forma amistosa.

Kag: El mío es Kagome Higurashi… -le conteste respondiendo a su saludo…

Rin: Veo que también fuiste enviada a asesinar esos hombres… ¿Quién te mandó?... Claro si puedo saberlo… -Me preguntó expectante, en ese momento dude un poco, no sabía a quién me enfrentaba, pero algo en su mirada me daba seguridad así que decidida le conteste.

Kag: Naraku, fui enviada por él… ¿Y a ti quién te mando?... –Devolví la pregunta mientras me abrazaba a mi misma ya que una ráfaga de viento frío pasó por mis piernas y se introdujo dentro de mi gabardina donde no había más que una pequeña lencería.

Rin: Quisiera contestarte a eso pero la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea… Yo trabajo de forma independiente, solo me llaman y yo atiendo a su pedido, luego el dinero es consignado a mi cuenta… -Contesto sonriente, luego dirigió su vista a la castaña quien aún tenía su arma afuera solo que sin apuntarnos… -¿Y tú?... ¿qué nos dices?...

La castaña ya resignada, supongo yo, guardó su arma en su gabardina y metió sus manos en los bolsillos moviendo su cabeza en varias direcciones tratando de quitarse la tensión retenida en su cuello…

¿?: Pues… Mi nombre es SangoTaijiya y bueno yo soy un poco de ambas, trabajo para un hombre llamado Kohaku Kashio pero también hago algunos trabajitos independientes, ya saben el dinero es algo que nunca sobra…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro…

FIN FLASH BACK

Recordaba muy bien ese día habían terminado en su departamento tomando algunas copas de Ron, bailando y sobre todo contando las historias de sus vidas y el por qué habían terminado en ese mundo rastrero…

Luego de eso se volvieron muy buenas amigas tanto así que en ocasiones compartían misiones, no porque en verdad necesitaran la ayuda, sino que lo hacía por diversión… Cierto… muy macabro, pero la vida las había convertido en ello…

Se termino de vestir decidiendo por algo más sencillo, un jean oscuro, una pequeña y estrecha camisa de tiras que dejaba ver su abdomen firme con un escote en V color blanco y unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas de tacón alto y del mismo color de la blusa…El cabello lo llevaba suelto y por último un maquillaje tenue.

Escucho las risas de sus amigas en la sala y rápidamente tomo un pequeño bolso e introdujo allí lo necesario, como su celular, un brillo y su billetera con algo de dinero para luego salir a su encuentro lista para irse…

**Continuara….**

**Clown: Pues si tienes mucha razón ya que en este circulo de aficionados me he topado con las más grandes historias y las creo superiores a la de muchos grandes escritores... Aunque claro que no incluyo la mía... Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y claro que pienso seguir adelantes...**

**Virginia: Vieja amiga!... Me alegra muchisimo saber que estas ahi y que me apoyas... ¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos? tres o cuatro años tal ves?****...Bueno no lo recuerdo pero lo que si recuerdo es que siempre estas ahi y me alegra además que me halaga...TQM... Por ello te dedico este capitulo(No me creas lesbiana ni nada por el estilo... solo tomalo por la amistad y los viejos recuerdos)**

**Setsuna: Mi intención es seguir apareciendo por aquí y aburrirlos un poquito con esta historia... Esta vez no me voy a acobardar... Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y nos verenos dentro de ocho días...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno espero que hasta ahora les este gustando… aquí va la conti…**

**Capitulo V**

Se bajaron del taxi luego de pagarlo para mirar la gran entrada de la nueva discoteca "ll gioiello", hoy precisamente era la gran inauguración y como buenas alcolicas que eran debían estar allí.

Rin: Bueno chicas van a entrar o se quedaran observando el paisaje toda la noche… -les dijo sonriente mientras las empujaba un poco para entrar.

La fila era larguísima pero ellas desde días antes habían conseguidos las entradas para el evento, ya que como no eran unas celebridades o por lo menos no del mundo exterior porque del mundo rastrero eran las más letales, debían de pagar por las entradas…

Se acercaron al de seguridad le entregaron las boletas y este les abrió la puerta dándoles acceso a la sala VIP, las boletas habían costado casi una fortuna pero al no tener familia ni nadie por quien responder se podían dar ese gusto.

Kag: La verdad no me parece gran cosa… -dijo despectiva mientras observaba el lugar, era amplío no se podía negar pero era muy High Class, nada que ver con ella.

San: Pero que dices este lugar es asombroso…

Kag: Ya sabía que dirías eso…- Las tomo por los brazos y las llevo, o mejor dicho las arrastro a la barra, su hígado pedía a gritos una copa de licor…

Se encontraba en el despacho de su casa revisando unos papeles junto con su hermano mayor Sesshomaru…

Que podía decir de Sesshomaru, él era… bueno era… La verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo era, aunque estuvieron toda la vida, o por lo menos su corta vida juntos, su relación no pasaba del saludo o de la típica frase "tienes que firmas estos papeles"… Pero siempre se mostró frío y arrogante.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a su buen pervertido amigo Miroku suspirando de alivio al saber que él lo sacaría de ese muro de papeles en el que estaba encerrado.

Mir: Inuyasha amigo mío te tengo una propuesta que te va…

Inu: Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí…- interrumpió- a menos de que sea otra salidita tuya con las supuestas "stripers"…-Le digo mientras me acerco y lo tomo con fuerza de la camisa

Mir: Maldita sea cuando me dejaras de recordar eso, todavía sueño con ese día, si hubiera sabido que esas "mujeres" tenían algo extra les hubiera pagado menos…-dice bajando su mirada con temor a lo que podría sucederle.

Volteamos nuestros rostros con rapidez al escuchar una carcajada que intentaba ser ahogada haciendo que me sorprendiera de sobre manera al ver que quien se reía era el mismísimo Sesshomaru… Se veía tan extraño riéndose, juro por Dios que en mis veinticuatro años de vida nunca ¡PERO NUNCA! Había visto a mi hermano reír.

Al darse cuenta que lo observábamos tosió un poco y se acomodo más en su asiento centrando su mirada de nuevo en los papeles que tenía… -Lo siento, pueden continuar con su conversación gay…

¡GAY! ¿le estaba llamando gay?... Maldito Sesshomaru… Pero debía aceptarlo, ese había sido un muy mal y perturbante día y todo por seguir los estúpidos jueguitos de Miroku, nunca aprendería…

Suspiro un poco y decidió relajarse y no darle mayor importancia al comentario ya luego vería como cobrárselas, pero ahora lo único que quería era salir de ese maldito encierro en el que lo tenía su padre y divertirse.

Inu: Bueno Miroku ¿qué es lo que propones?... –le pregunto más calmado soltando el agarre en el que lo tenía…

Mir: Hoy es la inauguración de una nueva discoteca dicen que van a ir muchas mujeres lindas… y donde hayan senos falsos o reales ahí estaré yo… -le responde pasando sus manos por su camisa planchando una arruga.

Inu: Esta bien… yo lo único que necesito es mucho alcohol…-Se acerco al asiento en el que se encontraba anteriormente para quitarse la corbata, el saco y dejarlos en la silla sacándose un poco la camisa, no pensaba arreglarse, ahora lo que menos quería era enredarse con otra estúpida chica superficial que lo único que piensa es en comprar y lo único que dice es "yo, yo y más yo" necesitaba a alguien un poco más profunda que eso…

Se encaminó junto con Miroku hacia la puerta parando en seco en el umbral de esta para girar un poco su cuerpo y mirar hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Inu: ¿Y bueno?... ¿Qué estás esperando?... –le preguntó a Sesshomaru quién levantó su mirada arrogante y me observo confundido… -Si estoy hablando contigo, no puedes quedarte toda la vida sentado en un sillón revisando cuentas y firmando papeles, el cual creo que ya tiene tu culo marcado. 

Sesshomaru lo miro por unos instantes y luego regreso a sus papeles… después de meditarlo un rato se levanto dejo los papeles en el escritorio, se desacomodo un poco la corbata y se encaminó hacia la puerta… -Pero no esperes que consiga muchachos… -sentención mostrando una mueca de triunfo pasando por un lado y dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión.

Estuve a punto de lanzarme a darle un fuerte puñetazo para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción si no fuera por la mano de Miroku…

Suspiré intentando tranquilizarme, moví un poco mis manos para relajar los músculos y seguí mi camino pasando junto a Sesshomaru y estrujando, de forma dificultosa debo aclara, su hombro, haciendo con mi patético intento de desafío que él diera una fuerte carcajada y palmeara mi espalda…

En definitiva o algo verdaderamente bueno le había pasado hoy o estaba consumiendo sustancias psicoactivas ya que esa no era una actitud típica en él…

Llegaron en una limosina al supuesto "super" lugar que Miroku había comentado por todo el camino, ese hombre nunca dejaba de hablar, se bajaron del auto y entraron a la discoteca en el sector VIP, al ser unos grandes empresarios de la moda en gran parte del mundo sus caras no pasaban desapercibidas…

¿?: Bienvenidos al "ll gioiello"… -dijo el de seguridad abriendo las grandes puertas para darles paso.

Kag: Dame tres Margaritas por favor… -le dijo al hombre de la barra para verlo alejarse y a los pocos minutos llegar con sus tragos servidos, busco en su bolso la billetera y pago por ellos.

Rin: ¡Maldición!... por favor cúbranme… -dijo aterrorizada metiéndose detrás de Kagome para luego jalar a Sango y hacer un muro con ellas… - vámonos rápido de aquí…

San: Rin, pero que te pasa ¿De quién te escondes?...- le preguntó volteando su rostro para mirarla.

Rin: No voltees… -exclamó empujándola… -No dejen que él me vea… -dijo apuntando hacia la puerta.

Ella al igual que Sango fijaron su vista hacia donde apuntaba, primero vieron un joven de cabellos castaños, de ojos azules y expresiones chistosas… Juntó a él se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabello largo y negro y una mirada dorada muy arrogante y fría… Se parecía mucho a Inuyasha de quien había estado huyendo desde aquel inconveniente.

San: ¿Y de cuál de los dos te escondes?... –volvió a preguntar esbozando una sonrisa pícara, sabía que no se trataba de un enemigo, porque de ser así ella no estaría escondida sino enfrentándolo sin importar que ese inconveniente arruinara la noche… Ya antes lo había hecho.

Rin: No sonrías que no es chistoso…- le regaño asomando su cabeza entre los hombros de ambas para darle un golpe en un costado… -Además no me estoy escondiendo, solo no quiero que me vea…

Kag: Eso se llama esconderse… -le dijo en forma de burla recibiendo un golpe en su hombro… -Auch… ya, ya bueno ¿Dinos cual es?

Rin: Bueno es… es… aquel, el de ojos dorados… -habló temerosa…

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír al saber que su amiga gustaba de ese hombre, ocasionando un sonrojo en ella volviéndose a agachar para esconderse de nuevo.

Después de reírse por un momento se giro de nuevo a la barra para tomar su bebida… Eso era algo que a ella no le incumbía dejaría que Rin se las arreglara por su cuenta, ya era hora de que conociera a alguien más que a un cliente.

Se había detenido en la entrada al recibir el llamado de su padre.

Inu: Si padre te puedes relajar que no llegaremos muy tarde… Oye ¿no crees que estamos muy viejos para que nos pongas horario?... Si, si Ok… Arrivederci… -Colgó ya harto, su padre nunca iba a cambiar, aún los cuidaba como si tuvieran diez años, pero era comprensible, él se había quedado viudo hace muchos años, exactamente los mismos que él tenía, ya que su madre murió al darlo a luz… Y bueno un hombre no es muy experto en eso de criar niños por sí solo, así que consiguió una Nana, Kaede, para ayudarle mientras él se ocupada de los negocios.

Entre en el lugar y vi que Miroku y Sesshomaru me esperaban en la entrada, moví un poco mi cabeza en forma de desaprobación haciéndole entender a mi hermano perfectamente de quien se trataba y que era lo que quería.

Con mi mirada doy una vuelta por la inmensa discoteca, decorada con sillones y mesas de colores blanco, rojo y negro; cuando de repente observo una delicada figura frente a la barra. La mujer se me hacía extrañamente conocida- _Es… ella_- pensé

Esbozó una mueca con apariencia de sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella quien aún no se daba por enterada de mi llegada.

En estas tres semanas había intentado comunicarse con ella por medio de Naraku poniendo por excusa el negocio que tenía y habían dejado inconcluso, o mejor dicho que nunca habían comenzado, pero la verdadera razón era que quería saber que había pasado con ella después de ese día.

Inu: ¿No crees que estas demasiado vieja para jugar a las escondidas?... –le preguntó ya cerca de su oído sonriendo maliciosamente al ver como se tensaban todos sus músculos, irguiendo completamente su cuerpo que antes se encontraba relajado encima de la barra.

Se voltea hacia mí y al verme, solo emite una sonrisa que oculta sorpresa.

_Perfecto… se arruinó mi noche…_

Allí estaba él… Con su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción, como si hubiera acabo de ganar una guerra… El maldito engendro mal nacido que me había hecho esa maldición y que era y siempre será el dueño de toda mi ira… Aquel día había estado de suerte y la había encontrado de la manera más vulnerable, pero ahora las cosas iban a dar un cambio radical… Ya no más miedos, ya no más incertidumbres, ese hombre se la había hecho en grande y se la iba a cobrar en grande.

**Continuara…**

**En mi PC los capítulos son un poco largos pero cuando los miro en la página se ven muy cortos… Por favor díganme si debo unirlos o así cortos están bien… Y por favor dejen comentarios y sugerencias (Pero por favor no tan crueles como la vez pasada)**

**Lorena: Un abrazo más grande para ti… muchas gracias por apoyarme… y espero siga así de interesante… aunque te confieso que en estos momentos estoy un poco cerrada (SSHHHH no se lo digas a nadie)… Nos escribimos luego…**

**Setsuna: De nuevo muchísimas gracias por estar ahí… y espero sigas ahí… ya que cuando me escriben me animo, pero si no lo hace me siento muy triste... PERO LUCHARE HASTA ACABAR CON ESTA HISTORIA! ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA EN MI VIDA! (que melodramática… Cierto)**

**BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA: PNK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de comenzar quisiera disculparme porque solo hasta ahora vine a notar que en los capítulos no aparecen señalizaciones para un cambio de escenario, en mi compu yo si las hago pero aquí parece que no… Cambiare eso de ahora en adelante…**

**Bueno aquí les va la conti y espero y lo estén disfrutando…**

**Capitulo VI**

Kag: Como usted lo ha dicho señor Taisho, estoy muy grande para jugar a las escondidas… Por ello no lo hago… Solo he estado muy ocupada como para ponerme en contacto con usted… -Contestó secamente, llevando un poco de su trago a la boca.

Suspiro resignado… En definitiva Kagome era una mujer muy ambivalente, primero lo insultaba, luego se disculpaba y le hablaba con simpatía, luego lloraba y lo golpeaba, y luego le hablaba de la forma más fría posible… Y ahora ¿Qué seguía?

Inu: Por favor deje de hablarme de usted… No soy un anciano ¿Sabe?... Además creo que tendremos que vernos las caras más seguido, si es que se encuentra interesada en finiquitar un negocio con mi empresa… No la puedo esperar toda la vida señorita Higurashi… Hay muchos más inversionistas que también están interesados…-dijo con firmeza… Si esa mujer quería jugar a las mil personalidades, pues bien… pero que no lo anotara a él.

Kag: Pues al parecer no soy la única interesada en el negocio señor Taisho, si fuera así ya habría conseguido a otra persona y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación…- Dijo tajante…

Sessh: ¡Rin!... qué hace usted aquí, pensé que no la volvería a verla…

Desvió su mirada hacia el hombre que se encontraba junto a ellos, el cual era idéntico a Inuyasha, suponiendo que era su hermano, o por lo menos un primo muy parecido.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, ¿cómo se encuentra usted?...-preguntó tímidamente mientras salía de la espalda de Sango al verse descubierta…

Inuyasha volteo su mirada hacia su hermano y vio como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro… _Así que ese era el motivo de su buen ánimo… _Pensó retornando su mirada hacia Kagome quién se encontraba muy sonriente al ver la timidez de su amiga… Se veía muy bien cuando sonreía… Y por un momento deseo que esa sonrisa fuera dirigida a él… Pero descarto rápidamente esa idea al saber que él no le agradaba en lo absoluto y se lo demostraba con su actitud antagonista.

Rin: Eee… te… te presentó a unas amigas… -balbuceó tomando del brazo de Sango y tomar la mano de Kagome jalándola con fuerza junto a ella… -Ella es Sango y ella es Kagome… -dijo señalando a cada una…-Chicas él es el señor Sesshomaru…

Sessh: Un gusto conocerlas señoritas… -dijo ofreciéndoles la mano a forma de saludo lo cual las dos chicas correspondieron… -él es Miroku y él es mi hermano Inuyasha… pero creo que usted ya lo conoce…-le dijo a Kagome quien asentía con la cabeza…

Kag: Si, ya tuve el placer de conocerlo, pero solo son cosas de negocios…

Miroku tomó con ímpetu la mano de Sango logrando que todos voltearan la mirada hacia él… -Señorita Sango, en estos momentos estoy luchando contra la necesidad de hacerte esta noche la mujer más feliz del mundo… -le dijo esbozando una sonrisa picara e inclinándose un poco para besar su mano.

Sango se quedó momentáneamente boquiabierta… No podía creer lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo, sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas de puro coraje… -¡Pero como se atreve!... –exclamó retirando rápidamente su mano del agarre en que la tenía.

Inuyasha solo negó con la cabeza al saber que Miroku ya le había echado mano a esa mujer… _Pobre_… ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante… Miroku no era de los que aceptaba un no por respuesta y por ello podía ser la persona más intensa sobre la Faz de la Tierra.

Rin: Bueno… nosotras ya nos íbamos, se está haciendo muy tarde… -Interrumpió pasando sus brazos por los de sus amigas y arrastrándola junto a ella.

Sessh: ¡Espera!... ¿No podrás quedarte un poco más?... –preguntó ilusionado…

Sango y Kagome se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad, sabían de ante mano que ellos dos se gustaban… Así que iban a darle una oportunidad a Rin, solo porque ellas no creyeran en el amor, no significaba que le iban a cerrar las puertas a su amiga…

Kag: Por supuesto que podemos quedarnos un poco más… -se giro entre los brazos de Rin con una sonrisa maliciosa…

Rin: ¡¿Qué?...

San: Claro, para nosotras será un placer pasar esta noche con ustedes… 

Rin: ¡¿Pero qué demonios están diciendo?... –Replico… -Recuerden que mañana tenemos un compromiso a primera hora…

Kag: Pero si nos quedamos hasta esta hora un poco más no nos hará daño… -se encaminó juntó a Inuyasha y pasó su brazo por él de este… -¿Vamos a buscar una mesa?... –le preguntó con una sonrisa, obligándolo a caminar…

Inu: Por supuesto… -le contestó serio… Si se quedaba era única y exclusivamente por Sesshomaru ya que el siempre estaba solo, no tenía citas con mujeres, ni tampoco salía con amigos como lo hacía los demás… El era muy reservado… Por ello pasaría la noche junto a Kagome solo por hacerle el favor a su hermano… _Si claro…_

Se sentaron en unos sillones los cuales tenían dos pequeñas mesas enfrente y rápidamente se acerco un mesero a ellos.

¿?: Buenas noches y bienvenidos a "II gioiello" ¿Qué desean tomar?... –les preguntó sacando una pequeña libreta.

Sessh: ¿Qué es lo que quieren tomar?...

San: Decidan ustedes nosotras iremos al tocador… Si nos disculpan… -dijo levantándose de su asiento siendo imitada por Rin y Kagome…

Los hombres las miraron irse sabían de ante mano que esas idas al baño en grupo solo eran un disculpa para hablar… claro de ellos.

...

San: Ahora si ¿cuéntanos donde lo conociste?... –le preguntó acercándose al espejo y sacando el brillo labial…

Rin: Bueno, recuerdan que les dije que iba a remodelar mi casa…

San y Kag: Si lo recordamos… -contestaron al unisolo ocasionando una risa en las tres…

Rin: Pues…

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba en un almacén de muebles mirando algunos sillones ya que había decidido remodelar su apartamento… ya estaba cansada de ver los mismos muebles y las mismas mesas de siempre y como le sobraba un poco de dinero después de su última misión, en vez de gastarlo en ropa lo iba a invertir en su casa…

¿?: Disculpe… ¿Podría decirme el valor de ese sofá?... –preguntó un hombre señalando un hermoso y enorme sillón de cuero negro en forma de L.

Enojada, giro su vista a quien se atrevió a tomarla como empleada dispuesta a gritarle unas cuantas cosas…

Rin: ¡¿Acaso tengo pinta de… -Sus palabras quedaron perdidas al ver al hombre quien le había preguntado… Era alto, una cabeza y media más alto que ella, de cabello largo y negro, un porte duro y sexy, pero lo que más le impacto fueron esos hermosos y destellantes ojos dorados…

Sessh: ¿Señorita?... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?... –le preguntó al ver como se quedaba totalmente quieta, y con la boca abierta.

Rin:¿Eee? ¿disculpe? ¿Qué me decía?... –Sacudió un poco su cabeza y se golpeo mentalmente, estaba segura que se había sonrojado al sentir sus mejillas arder…

Sessh: Le preguntaba por el valor de ese sillón… -Le contestó con una pequeña mueca que se le podría llamar sonrisa… A él las mujeres nunca le habían llamado mucho la atención ya que siempre eran muy manipuladoras y avaras, más que todo en el mundo donde se movía… Pero aquella pequeña y pizpireta pelinegra le había llamado la atención, y hacía mucho tiempo no estaba con ninguna mujer… Pero estaba seguro de que una mujer como ella ya tendría a alguien.

Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los de ella y de pronto fue como si hubiera caído un rayo entre ellos. Rin sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y que su corazón galopaba. Sintió perder la lucha de ese hombre por romper el contacto, y por consiguiente su victoria..

Rin: Lo siento señor pero yo no trabajo aquí… solo estoy de compras… -le dijo entre dientes mirando como sus manos jugueteaban nerviosa.

Sessh: Disculpe mi atrevimiento… supongo que esta esperando a su esposo… -

Rin: No, no, no, yo no estoy saliendo con nadie ahora… -contesto rápidamente, volviéndose a golpear mentalmente al ver lo desesperada que había sonado.

Una pequeña sonrisa surco el rostro de Sesshomaru al oírla, estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, y a él le encantaría conocerla… Esa mujer de tierna mirada, era una dulce criatura… No haría ningún daño mimándola un poco…

Sessh: Entonces… ¿Saldría conmigo a tomar una tasa de café?... 

FIN FLASH BACK

Rin: Y bueno… el resto es historia… tomamos un café, charlamos un rato, bueno hable yo, me contó un poco sobre su vida, y yo le conté un poco de la mía, aunque claro que no lo de ser asesina ni nada por el estilo… Y luego me invitó a salir otro día pero yo me negué… -les contó agachando un poco su mirada…

Kag: ¿pero por qué hiciste eso?...- le preguntó desconcertada, si le gustaba ese hombre porque no salir con él.

Rin: Ya sabes que en una vida como está no podemos tener a alguien… correría mucho peligro…

San: Amiga… -se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro… - Creo que ya es hora de que conozcas a alguien… Es hora de que tengas una vida normal… -

Rin: No sé si no podría… Esta es mi vida… así me criaron… no conozco otra que no sea esta…

Kag: Rin, mira… a ti te gusta y se nota a leguas que tú le gustas…

Rin: ¿Eso crees?... –preguntó ilusionada

Kag: Daría mi vida por ello… sabes que no dejaremos de ser tus amigas si dejas este negocio… es más nos alegraríamos mucho por ti… -respondió regalándole una sonrisa sincera… No quería que la pequeña Rin terminara perdida en la oscuridad de esa vida que llevaban... la quería, y mucho, por eso deseaba lo mejor para ella, al igual que a Sango pero sabía que ella era un poco más difícil de convencer…

Rin: Pero… ¿Y si las cosas no funcionan?... –preguntó desesperanzada.

San: Ya sabes lo que dicen… Es mejor pensar en lo que fue y no el que pudo haber sido…-la alentó abrazándola y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kagome, quien le sonrió y se unió a ellas en el abrazó…

Rin salió del baño y se dirigió a su asiento junto con Sesshomaru quien al verla se levantó y le brindó una mano para luego sentarse junto con ella.

Sango al ver que Kagome la seguiría la tomó del brazo impidiendo su salida…

San: Vamos… cuéntamelo todo… sabes que no me puedes ocultar las cosas…

**Continuara…**

**Sandra-kag: me alegra muchísimo tener nuevas personas por aquí apoyando este fic… Gracias por escribirme este lindo reviews y espero verte pronto por aquí, ojala y lo sigas disfrutando… cualquier cosa y me dices…. BESOS!... nos escribimos luego…**

**Virginia: Tranquila por no esribir la vez pasada, ya que yo se muy bien que tu siempre estas ahí… ojala y te siga gustando este Fic y te alegre igual cada vez que lo leas… nos escribimos luego… Mil Gracias!... BESOS Y ABRAZOS!...**

**DISCULPEN SI ESTA MUY PEQUEÑO... ESQUE AHORA NO ME QUEDA CASI TIEMPO**

**BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA: PNK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aquí les va la conti…. Espero y la disfruten…**

**Capitulo VII**

Kag: No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?... –preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, pero sabía que no iba a funcionar… Aunque las tres eran grandes amigas, nadie la conocía como Sango.

San: Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… Ese hombre Inuyasha… ¿De donde lo conoces?... –le preguntó con firmeza…Sango me miro con una de las tantas miradas que usaba conmigo, ella quería respuestas que yo no le había dado… Pasó sus manos por su cabello… cansada… No sabía como empezar…

Kag: El es… -respondió lacónica…

San: ¿El es que?...-preguntó confundida no sabiendo a lo que se refería…

Kag: El es… es…-pausa-…él es quien mató a mi padre… -contestó rápidamente…

Sango me miraba con verdadera lastima. Lastima que yo no la pase desapercibida… -No lo hagas… por favor no me mires de esa forma… -le digo en voz baja…

Pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de su amiga, mientras escuchaba como un sollozo salía de sus labios… Se separó rápidamente de ella sosteniendo sus brazos, mientras quitaba con su mano una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla… Ahora lo que más necesitaba era de su apoyo.

San: Kag… estas haciendo las cosas mal… -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kag:¿A qué te refieres?... –preguntó desconcertada eliminando otra lágrima rebelde.

San: Pues si, estas haciendo las cosas mal… Sabes que deberías acercarte a él y no alejarlo, lo cual estas logrando con tu actitud…

Kag: Es que no puedo evitarlo… Mi fuerza de voluntad no es tanta…solo quiero ver a ese bastardo asesino desangrándose y agonizando, gritando mi nombre y piedad… -responde impotente, alejándose de ella y golpeando con fuerza la puerta del baño…

San: Míralo de esta forma… - dice tranquila-… Piensa que él lo menos que sintió fue piedad por tu padre…Así que actúa… trátalo con amabilidad, es más, enamóralo, enloquécelo, haz que sufra por ti…

Kagome la observo por un segundo, ella tenía razón, no estaba pensando las cosas con cabeza fría, estaba dejando que la ira la cegara… Ahora sí, estaba resuelta a examinarlo para conservar los pensamientos que valieran la pena luego de matarlo.

...

Luego de unos minutos salieron del baño y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos…

Rin: Ya era hora, pensé que se las había tragado el baño… -dijo divertida mientras bebía un poco del tequila que los hombres habían pedido…

Sango y Kagome se voltearon para verla… Irradiaba alegría por los poros, sabían que si no estuvieran en presencia de ellos, ella estaría saltando en una pata y gritando como loca…

Kag: Lo sentimos… nos quedamos hablando, ya saben, cosas de chicas… -dijo falseando una sonrisa… -Inuyasha, te gustaría bailar conmigo… -le dijo muy sonriente levantándose de su puesto y extendiéndole una mano…

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo__… _Pensó cansado… esa mujer y sus cambios de humor… Esta chica cuando no era una fiera, era una tierna gatita…

De mala gana se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la pista de baile junto a ella, tomándola de la cintura y apegándola con fuerza hacia él… Ya era hora de poner los puntos sobre las i

Inu: Creo que ya fue suficiente Kagome… -le susurró al oído escuchando que la música de fondo llevando el compás de forma sensual con ella…

Kag: No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?... –preguntó extrañada, sintiendo como él de un jalón le daba la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él sintiendo su respiración en su oído, provocando un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo…

Inu: Que ya fue suficiente de tus jueguitos, en un momento me insultas, al siguientes te disculpas, luego me hablas de forma despectiva y ya ahora me estas tuteando… ¿Es que acaso estas loca mujer?... ¿Necesitas de alguna pastilla?... ¿o simplemente lo hacer para mofarte de mi?-… Pasaron unos segundos en los que ella no decía nada, de pronto ve como Kagome suelta una gran carcajada, haciendo que el mismo se confunda ante ello, ¿Acaso había dicho alguna broma?

Inu: No entiendo cual es el chiste… ¿Podrías explicármelo?... –Preguntó cortante…De plano Kagome se había vuelto loca y estaba acabando con mi paciencia, la poca que me quedaba…

Maldita sea… maldita sea… ¡MALDITA SEA!... lo que estaba a punto de hacer le iba a carcomer las entrañas… Pero iba a seguir el consejo de Sango, se mordería la lengua y actuaría como si él fuera cualquier otro cliente… Ese hombre no iba a poder con ella…

Se volteo entre los brazos de Inuyasha que se encontraban en su cintura y lo miró a los ojos… Sonrío con ironía y un tanto de placer al ver la cara de confusión que el mostraba.

Kag: Sabes Inuyasha… Hace mucho no me relaciono con nadie… -le susurró cerca de sus labios, pudo saborear el tequila en su cálido aliento y sintió como el mundo dejaba de girar mientras permanecían allí, inmóviles en medio de la pista de baile, de lo cual estaba segura que ya había terminado la canción.

Inu: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?... –Cuestionó harto…

De nuevo una fuerte carcajada salió de los labios de Kagome quien tiraba un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y luego volvía a mirarlo…

Detuvo su risa rápidamente al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigía Inuyasha-… ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?...

Inu: ¿Y que es lo que tengo que entender?... –volvió a preguntar…

Suspiró cansada… ¿Acaso ese hombre era tonto o se hacía el tonto?... porque si era así ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas…

Kag: ¿en verdad no lo entiendes?...-el negó con la cabeza…volvió a suspirar… -Tu me gustas Inuyasha, me gustas mucho y por ello de mi comportamiento contigo, mi trabajo no me da el tiempo para llevar una relación así que por eso no me permito nada con nadie…

Mis ojos no mostraron sorpresa porque lo pude evitar… pero eso no significa que el silencio no se haya apoderado de mí…

Lo miro por un largo rato y en esos momentos deseo tener uno de esos taladros que usan los neurocirujanos para atravesarle la cabeza y saber en que diablos estaba pensando…

Kag: ¿Acaso te molestó lo que te dije?... –interrogo confusa…

Inu: Vamos a sentarnos… -le dijo serio soltando el agarre en que la tenía y dirigiéndose a su asiento seguido de una confundida pelinegra.

Tal vez no había comenzado con el pie derecho… O tal vez sería mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

...

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, observando el techo blanco de habitación. Después de aquella confesión por parte de Kagome había permanecido muy impenetrable el resto de la noche, no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a la conversación y al parecer nadie se preocupo por hablarle, tal vez su cara no permitió ningún acercamiento, ni siquiera se molesto en despedirse y simplemente se subió a la limosina y espero a que Sesshomaru y Miroku lo alcanzaran en ella.

Su intención en ningún momento fue ser grosero con ellos, pero… es que lo había tomado tan fuera de base, que aún le costaba creer en sus palabras…

El era uno de los hombres más ricos de Italia. Cualquier mujer desearía estar a su lado única y exclusivamente para sacarle dinero, por ello le era muy difícil permitir el ingreso a su vida a cualquiera que se osara a coquetear con él… Solo cuando quería satisfacer sus necesidades permitía que alguna se acercará pero luego de eso, se encargaba de que no lo volviera a molestar.

Añoraba tener una familia, una esposa que lo quiera a él, por si mismo y no por su dinero…Deseaba a alguien quien lo sintiera ser amado… Un lugar donde pueda permanecer… Una familia.

Pero no estaba seguro de que esa mujer pudiera ofrecerle aquello… Y no estaba en condiciones de averiguarlo… Si en verdad quería algo con él… tendría que demostrárselo.

...

Vagaba por las calles un tanto solitarias, la brisa suave pero que se hacía notar, indicaba que las personas disfrutaban de su día de descanso en la comodidad de sus hogares junto a sus familias… La nostalgia no tardo en aparecer en mi rostro.

No deseaba permanecer en un apartamento solitario, pasando canales y comiendo lo primero que su perezoso cuerpo deseara brindarle.

De Naraku no sabía nada desde hace semanas… tres con exactitud, deseando, por primera vez, escuchar su déspota voz, al menos escuchar a alguien quien quisiera, o por lo menos fingiera, querer hablar con ella…

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza…

Inuyasha se había comportado muy extraño, su actitud resultaba muy engorrosa y por ello decidió no incomodarlo el resto de la noche… A la salida del bar pensó que le diría un "Hasta luego" o por lo menos decirle "No quiero volver a verte", pero simplemente partió sin decir nada y prácticamente se lanzó a su limosina…

Sesshomaru se disculpó por la actitud que él había tenido, dijo que siempre había sido una persona muy arrogante, pero que nunca se había mostrado tan grosero… _Si claro, se notaba que no lo conocía…_

Le daría a Inuyasha un poco más de tiempo y tomaría todo con mucha calma… El apresurar las cosas o forzarlas a que pasen, ocasionan que el final no sea como esperabas… Pero no podía negar que ese hombre había herido su orgullo… Nunca antes la habían rechazado de tal manera… Tal vez era mucho más arrogante de lo que pensaba y la creía muy poca cosa para él… _Desgraciado…_

Escucho el incesante sonido de su celular, sonriendo de medio lado al pensar que alguien al fin la había recordado… Buscó en su bolso y miro la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba… _Ni que estuviéramos conectados…_

Kag: ¡Buon giorno Naraku!... –contestó animada, a pesar de que fuera un matón, narcotraficante y déspota hombre, él había estado allí y le había brindado la mano cuando más lo necesito… aunque claro que él también ganaba algo, pero al fin y al cabo ahí había estado y nunca había sido grosero, en cambio ella siempre había sido muy despectiva…

Nara: ¿No me digas que además de alcohólica te volviste drogadicta?…-preguntó burlón.

Kag: No, solo que aunque suene INCREÍBLEMENTE extraño, me alegra mucho tu llamada…

Nara: No pensé vivir lo suficiente para esto…Sabía que me extrañabas, pero no pensé que tanto…

Kag: Bueno… no exageres, no te creas gran cosa que no es para tanto… cuéntame ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llama?, porque estoy segura que no fue precisamente para saludarme…-Preguntó perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Nara: Tienes mucha razón mi querida Kagome… Te hablaba para dos cosas… Primero, mañana tenemos una reunión con los Taisho, no puedo aplazar este negocio por más tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a esperarte toda la…

Kag: Si, si, si, relájate que si haré el negocio, solo me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones… -interrumpió harta, el solo hecho de que se alegrara de que la llamara no significaba que iba a soportar sus discursitos.

Nara: ¿Y quién te dijo que podías hacer eso?... Yo en ningún momento te he dado el permiso de que…

Kag: ¿Es que acaso necesito de tu permiso?... –volvió a interrumpir-… Déjame contestar a eso… ¡NO!... –Ese hombre siempre la hacia perder la cordura… En definitiva se retractaba de sus palabras anteriores, mejor no la hubiera llamado… -Y bueno ¿qué es lo segundo?…

Nara: Te tengo un trabajo… -respondió tajante…

Kag: ¿Y ahora de quién se trata?... –preguntó firme

Nara: Kohaku Kashio…

Se quedó de piedra al escuchar ese nombre… No podía estarle pasando aquello…

_Mi Nombre es Sango Taijiya… Trabajo para un hombre llamado __Kohaku Kashio…_

¡Maldita suerte la mía!

**Continuara…**

**Sandra-Kag: pues si es un poco obvio que estas loca… pero ¿quién no?... por lo menos yo si y mucho… bueno a mi modo…. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí con tus comentarios… espero y no te canses de escribir… KISS!**

**BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA: PNK**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba sentada en la sala de su departamento junto a dos mujeres que en muchos sentidos eran totalmente desconocidas y por demás peligrosas, el silencio que las rondaba era incomodo pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar una conversación con dos asesinas… Aún era muy nueva en ello…

Llevo su copa rebosante de Ron a sus labios, pasando el trago amargo pero satisfactorio por su garganta, frunciendo el ceño de manera chistosa…

Una risa inundo la habitación, cortando el silencio que antes reinaba… Volteo su vista a la pequeña pelinegra quién reía con desespero mientras sostenía su estomago con sus brazos y agitaba un poco sus pies, no entendiendo que era lo gracioso miro hacia la otra mujer quien solo levanto los hombros, al parecer tampoco entendía nada… Y solo rieron…

Sin saber exactamente el por qué, siguieron riendo por varios minutos, obligándose a tomar su estomago y limpiar las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos… Parecían drogadas…

Rin: Ya, ya… Supongo que debo empezar yo… -dijo cambiando totalmente su expresión de una divertida a una seria… -Veo que estamos pensando lo mismo… -dijo determinante.

Kag: ¿Y qué es?...-pregunte igual de seria, pero suponiendo a que se refería…

Rin: Es obvio… -contestó tranquila-… El por qué.

Se miraron por unos segundos, había llegado la hora de las revelaciones.

Rin: Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía diez años… -comenzó a hablar, agacho su mirada, respiró triste y luego continuó-… No tenía quien cuidara de mí y las autoridades pareció no importarles el destino de una pobre niña, así que no hicieron nada al respecto, dejando mi vida a la deriva… A lo que el mundo me trajera… -pausa-… Deambule por las calles por días, aguantando hambre y frío, hasta que mi pequeño cuerpo se rindió y caí derrotada en un callejón de la mala muerte… Luego de eso recuerdo haber despertado en una habitación, me sentí asustada, pero mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar al miedo que mi cabeza experimentaba y me quede allí tendida mirando el techo tal vez… por horas… luego por la puerta apareció un hombre totalmente vestido de negro y mi pánico aumentó, saque fuerzas de donde no las tenía y me levanté con rapidez acorralándome en una esquina… El hombre me miró firme, me dijo que no debía temer, que el me enseñaría a sobrevivir… Y así lo hizo, me enseño todo lo que sé… me convirtió en una asesina… Luego de cuatro años, el hombre fue asesinado, nunca supe su nombre, nunca sentí tristeza por su ausencia… Y decidida a vivir fui tomando cualquier caso que se presentará y así he estado viviendo por estos seis años…

San: Pues al parecer nuestra vida comenzó de forma muy similar Rin, ya que mis padres también fallecieron cuando yo aún era muy joven…-dijo secamente, llevó un poco de Ron a su boca, y permaneció un minuto en silencio, no le apuramos a que siguiera, ya que entendíamos que le era difícil-… El día que ellos murieron los policías intentaron llevarme a un internado, pero simplemente me rehúse y comencé a correr sin dirección alguna… -continuó manteniendo su mirada en el vaso de licor que mecía distraídamente entre sus manos-… Paré después de unas horas, encontrándome perdida en medio de la oscuridad y me senté en un banco a llorar, enterrando mi rostro entre mis piernas abrazándome a mi misma… Sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, pero extrañamente no sentí pánico y seguí llorando… Luego de unos minutos una mano me obligo a alzar mi rostro y lo miré profundamente… Ese hombre me sonreía con ternura y me sentí tranquila… Me pidió que le contara cual era el motivo de mi llanto y así lo hice… Después de escuchar mi historia en silencio me volvió a abrazar y me dijo que él cuidaría de mí… Y así lo hizo y lo ha hecho por diez años… -Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-… Kohaku… -susurró-… El nunca pensó en convertirme en una asesina, pero a los quince años al enterarme a que se dedicaba quise ayudarlo y aún lo sigo asiendo… El para mi es como el hermano que nunca pude tener, le estoy muy agradecida… Y lo quiero…

Las miré por unos minutos, las dos mantenían sus miradas bajas recordando, supongo yo, toda su vida… Me sentí mal por ellas… Pero ese ambiente mísero me hizo recordar el motivo por el cual yo estaba allí, sentada junto a dos asesinas… Mi padre… Llegaron a mi cabeza millones de recuerdos que hicieron que mis ojos comenzaran a derramar lágrimas en silencio…

Kag: Mi vida no fue tan difícil como fue la de ustedes dos… Lo siento mucho en verdad… -les dije con voz baja, ellas me miraron y me regalaron una sonrisa-… Mi padre… mi padre fue asesinado hace cuatro meses… tres días después de su muerte un hombre apareció frente a mi con su actitud arrogante y solemne… Y quise patearle el trasero… Pero el me ofreció algo a lo cual no pude negarme a cambió de unos favores… Me ofreció encontrar al asesino de mi padre… No lo ha hecho hasta ahora, pero aún mantengo la esperanza… Cuando lo encuentre… lo mataré… Y después de eso mi vida seguirá, pero como una persona normal… Olvidaré todo lo sucedido y tendré una vida, la cual me fue arrebatada…

Me levanté de mi asiento y les serví un poco más de Ron en sus copas vacías… No sería una mala anfitriona… Por muy mal que estuviera…

Rin: ¿Piensas rehacer tu vida?... –preguntó confundida

Kag: Es lo que he dicho…-asentí-… ¿Acaso tu nunca has considerado dejar esto y conseguir un trabajo mejor?...

Rin: Pues es lo único que se hacer… ¿Qué quieres que haga?... No aspiro una grandeza que nunca tendré…

Escuche en silencio sus palabras y me atreví a analizarla un poco… Al parecer ella no gustaba de la vida que llevaba, pero tenía miedo de atreverse a intentar algo nuevo… Tal vez, tenía miedo a defraudarse…

Voltee mi mirada hacia Sango quien, aunque su mirar era melancólico, tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios… Ella no dejaría esa vida, no porque no quisiera, sino porque era demasiado agradecida y si ese hombre Kohaku no moría, ella seguiría fiel a su lado…

Kag: Nunca he tenido amigas en mi vida… Pero me alegro mucho haberlas conocido… -les dije sonriente, me atreví a mi misma a llamarlas "amigas" ya que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien más que no fuera el interesado de Naraku…

Las dos me miraron sorprendidas, tal vez no estaban interesadas en ser mis amigas y solo habían pasado por un momento de debilidad…

Rin: ¿Me estas considerando como una amiga?... –preguntó desconcertada.

Kag: ¿Acaso me he pasado de la línea al hacerlo?... –devolví la pregunta.

San: No, solo que en este mundo rastrero, tu solo tienes enemigos… Pero igual me alegra haberlas conocido, y cuenten conmigo como una verdadera amiga… Porque puede que sea una asesina, pero le soy fiel a quienes se ganan mi cariño y respeto.

La pequeña Rin permaneció en silencio, agacho su vista y se logro escuchar un pequeño sollozo proveniente de ella… Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia ella estrechándola en un fuerte abrazó.

Rin: A mi… a mi… también me alegra haberlas conocido… - en su voz se notó el alivió, alivio de tener a alguien en su solitaria vida…

La castaña se acercó a nosotras, me dedicó una sonrisa la cual yo correspondí y luego se unió a nuestro abrazó…

FIN FLASH BACK…

Ese había sido el día en que había conocido a Sango y Rin, y ahora eran inseparables… Pero recordaba muy bien las palabras de Sango…

_El para mi es como el hermano que nunca pude tener, le estoy muy agradecida… Y lo quiero…_

No podía hacerle aquello, no podía matar a quien le había tendido la mano, quien ella consideraba su familia, No… lo sentía por Naraku y tal vez ella tuviera que pagar las consecuencias de su negación… Pero no perdería una valiosa amistad por dinero… o por su sed de venganza…

Nara: ¿Kagome?... ¿Sigues allí?... –dijo del otro lado de la línea, había olvidado por completo que seguía hablando con él…

Kag: No… -respondió tajante.

Nara: ¿No qué?... –preguntó confundido…

Kag: No… no lo haré… no mataré a Kohaku Kashio…

Nara: No te lo estoy pidiendo… Te estoy dando una orden… -dijo con firmeza… Como ya lo había dicho ese hombre no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Kag: Naraku… Me estas pidiendo algo imposible… -mi voz sonaba más como ruego que como cualquier cosa…

Nara: ¿No crees ser capaz con un simple matón de barrio?... –preguntó burlón… pero sabia muy bien que estaba furioso…

Kag: No se trata de eso… manda a cualquiera de tus grandulones… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo precisamente?... 

Escuche como suspiraba y juraría que si estuviera frente a mi, me estaría estrangulando por osarme a rebelarme… Pero como él tenía su temperamento, yo también lo tenía…

Nara: ¿Acaso se te a olvidado el por qué estas en esta penosa situación?... Te recuerdo que es por tu padre, por si en algún momento se te olvido y sabes muy bien que si no fuera por mi estarías atormentándote intentando encontrar el asesino que yo me esmere tanto en buscar… me lo debes Kagome y si no quieres que Inu…

Kag: Si no quiero que… -interrumpí molesta, al carajo el día tranquilo que esperaba pasar-…No me amenaces Naraku que tanto tu como yo sabemos muchas cosas el uno del otro y no me daría nada acudir a la policía y llevarte conmigo al calabozo… - Ese hombre no me iba intimidar, si el quería guerra, pues yo estaba más que armada para la batalla.

Nara: Sabes perfectamente que eso es algo que no me preocupa, tu no tienes más que tu pobre palabra contra las multimillonarias mías… te pudrirías en la cárcel si te atreves a enfrentarme en un juicio mientras que yo, al igual que el asesino de tu padre, seguiríamos como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido… Tienes un mes para hacerlo, ni más ni menos…

Se escucho el sonido que anunciaba que la llamada había terminado, acrecentando mi ira por dejarme con la palabra en la boca, y ahora ¿Qué haría? Sango era una gran amiga y ella consideraba a Kohaku como un hermano, pero también estaba su padre y ella estaba haciendo todas estas cosas las cuales en un momento de su vida le parecieron repugnantes por él y por vengar su muerte no merecedora… No podía echarse para atrás y dejar todo así después de todo lo que había hecho para conseguir a su asesino… pero… era Sango y aunque no la conociera de mucho tiempo ella se lo merecía…

Esperen un momento, recordaba que ese día se había tomado un momento para analizarlas y había descubierto que Sango no estaba gustosa de la vida que llevaba y si no la dejaba era única y exclusivamente por el gran cariño y gratitud que sentía hacía él, tal vez… tal vez si él ya no estaba ella ya no tendría que matar y podría construir una vida como una chica normal y feliz, bueno, tal vez le haría un favor, total, todo lo que quiere alguien para una gran amiga es su felicidad… Pero, viéndolo desde otro ángulo ella estaría muy desdichada al saber que él había muerto, aunque se le pasaría, no en un día ni en dos, pero si en unos meses –o por lo menos eso espero- y seguiría con su vida, como debió llevarla si no fuera por la muerte de sus padres, aunque estaba más que segura de que ella no descansaría hasta encontrar al asesino y al final todas las flechas apuntaría hacia ella y su amistad se iría a la mierda al igual que su vida… Pero y si…. Y si lo hacía parecer un accidente o algo natural… Su amistad no estaría en juego y ella no estaría tan triste y no buscaría un culpable… Si, eso era lo que tenía que hacer… Lo mataría pero sin matarlo y le regalaría una vida tranquila, sana y feliz a una de las personas que más quería en este momento, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo, al contrario iba a realizar una gran obra…

_¡Ojala y todo salga bien!_

**Continuara…**

**Sandra- Kag: Quiero ser muy sincera contigo, me siento como si solo estuviera escribiendo para ti ya que al parecer a nadie le gusta mi historia…. Hay veces que pienso que para que continuar si no la van a leer, si no soy una buena escritora… pero otras pienso que me prometi a mi misma terminarlo y además que te lo debo por ser tan fiel y seguir ahí a pesar de todo… muchas Gracias por todo… pero no me siento con los animos de continuar… solo si tu quieres… y solo por ti… seguire adelante**

**BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA: PNK**


End file.
